Poochyena
| name=Poochyena| jname=(ポチエナ Pochiena)| image=261Poochyena.png| ndex=261| evofrom=None| evointo=Mightyena| gen=Generation III| pronun= Poo-chi-EH-na | hp=35| atk=55| def=35| satk=30| sdef=30| spd=35| total=220| species=Bite Pokémon| type= | height=1'08"| weight=30.0 lbs| ability=Run Away Quick Feet| color='Grey'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Poochyena (ポチエナ Pochiena) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Appearance Poochyena is a black and grey Pokémon with a black face and paws. It has a red nose and red eyes. Its tail is unkempt and messy. Its body and tail is grey and its underbelly is black. It looks like a dog, though its name indicates it's a hyena. It has greyish-blackish fur and, if it is Team Aqua's Poochyena, has a robotic appearance and sharp fangs. Shiny Poochyenas are brown in color. Evolve Process Poochyena evolves into Mightyena starting at level 18. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Poochyena| rubysapphire=Routes 101, 102, 103| rsrarity=Uncommon| emerald=Routes 101, 102, 103, 104, 110, 116, 117, 121, 123, Petalburg Woods| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Breed Mightyena (Diamond only)| dprarity=None| platinum=Route 214 (Poké Radar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 1| hgssrarity=Swarm| blackwhite=Route 9| bwrarity=Swarm| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Poochyena| RS Pinball=Plains| Trozei=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 33, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Thunderwave Cave (1F-3F) Howling Forest (1F-8F)| PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B15F) World Abyss (B1F-B15F) Marowak Dojo Final Maze (B1F-B48F)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Poochyena| ruby=At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back.| sapphire=Poochyena is an omnivore - it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out.| emerald=It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back.| firered=It has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track.| leafgreen=It has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track.| diamond=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.| pearl=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.| platinum=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.| heartgold=It chases its prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it turns tail if the prey strikes back.| soulsilver=It chases its prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it turns tail if the prey strikes back.| black=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.| white=A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.| }} Seen in Games Shiny Version: Trainers with a Poochyena The most well-known owner of the Poochyena is Team Aqua. Trivia * Poochyena is one of the only seven pure Dark-type Pokémon. The other Pokémon are Umbreon, Mightyena, Absol,Darkrai,Zorua and Zoroark The name Poochyena is probably a combination of "Pooch" and "Hyena". Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line